In many applications, electric motors require large currents (i.e., greater than 100A) to operate. In many cases, special power field effect transistors (FETs) are utilized to drive these large currents. A gate driver circuit is utilized to control the power FETs operation. The gate driver circuit may include multiple gate drivers, one of which may drive a power FET by generating a signal at a drive current (i.e., a pull up current) to turn the power FET ON. Similarly, the gate driver may pulldown the current (at a pulldown current) to turn the power FET OFF. In this way, the gate driver circuit may control the operation of the power FETs. Sometimes, short circuits develop within the power FETs or in their physical wiring. In conventional systems, upon detection of a short circuit within a power FET, the gate drivers are configured to immediately generate the pulldown current for all of the power FETs of the system. This pulldown current is consistently provided to the gates of the power FETs until all of the power FETs are turned OFF. If the short circuit causes the power FET to connect to the power supply and the gate driver circuit continues to pulldown the gate of the power FET in response to these faults, the driver circuit will eventually burn up due to excessive power causing failure of the driver chip.